worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Transmogrification
Transmogrification is a feature released with Patch 4.3.0 that players can access via an ethereal Transmogrifier NPC. It allows players to alter the appearance of their weapons and armor for a fee (in gold). Process Player characters are able to visit one of the Ethereal Transmogrifiers to use the service. Once there, the interface window will show the item slots of the pieces which can be altered. Players select the "skin" of the new appearance by drag-and-dropping the model piece into the respective item slot. There will be a preview pane, allowing players to view the appearance of their items before committing the gold. Current rules As of September 19th, 2011: Kaivax|date=19-Sep-2011 5:50 PM}} * The character must be able to equip both items. * Only (green), (blue), (pale gold) or (purple) items may be transmogrified (exceptions: a select few of these items will be prevented from being used to transmogrify if they are ). ** and Account Bound items can be transmogrified. ** Heirlooms and Account Bound items can be used to transmogrify. * At this point only appearance can be changed, stats can not be moved. * Items must share the same armor type (examples: plate for plate, cloth for cloth). * Weapons must be the same weapon type (exceptions: Guns, Crossbows, or Bows). * Guns, Crossbows, and Bows can be used to transmogrify Guns, Crossbows, or Bows. * Main hand weapons can only be used to transmogrify Main hand weapons. * Off-hand weapons can only be used to transmogrify Off-hand weapons. * One handed weapons can be used to transmogrify a Main hand or Off-hand weapon. * Using an item for transmogrify makes it soulbound. An item that was still tradable with other eligible players (raid loot and the likes) will of course also no longer be tradable. * Using an item for transmogrify makes it non-refundable. * items cannot be transmogrified. * Legendary items cannot be used to transmogrify. * Fishing Poles cannot be transmogrified. * Fishing Poles cannot be used to transmogrify. * Mailing an item strips its transmogrification.There are a few exemptions from this rule. * Placing an item in Void Storage strips its transmogrification. * Vendoring an item strips its transmogrification. * The displayed enchant will be that of the currently equipped item. * There may be individual items that are excluded from being transmogrified on the basis that they were originally added to the game as absurdities. (examples: a weapon that looks like a fish, or a chest piece that is invisible). Other caveats *Transmogrified items can not be used to give their new look to another item. Only original appearance can be copied. *Only items with stats can be altered. *Trading, auctioning or depositing an item in a guild bank will remove the Transmogrified art, returning the item in question to its original artwork. Daxxari|date=22-Aug-2011 11:51 AM}} So be careful! *It seems at this point you will have to own the items you want to transform things into. **There is talk of having some items already available in the interface, such as the Death Knight starting gear and items no longer available in the game. However, Death Knights who want to retain their original appearance can simply open a Death Gate and return to Acherus. There, you can purchase the original gear from Quartermaster Ozorg. And players who missed out on obtaining certain armor sets, like the Wildheart Raiment for instance, might be able to still get the look. Kaivax|date=17-Aug-2011 11:00 AM}} * Sadly, "silly" weapons will probably not be allowed as source items. Daxxari|date=18-Aug-2011 2:41 PM}} Notes * The new Darkmoon Island may make new "replica" items available for use with Transmogrification. These items may be an exception to the "with stats" rule. Zarhym|date=25-Aug-2011 2:16 PM}} Trivia * The term "transmogrification" has earlier been used by in his comic series. That may be where the term comes from in the first place. ** However the word itself appears to have a much older origin. * The term "transmogrification" is also seen in Red Dwarf, when the crew manage to turn one of Lister's curries in a curry monster. Link here. * The word was used in a riff on a 1997 episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 (Ep. 817, The Horror of Party Beach). In the movie, human remains are exposed to toxic waste at the bottom of the ocean and turned into zombie-like creatures. The drawn-out transformation sequence prompts Servo to quip about transmogrification. **Servo (as the zombie) Look, fish, you have the whole ocean. Can you swim somewhere else while I'm transmogrifying? Media TransmogrificationBefore.jpg|Before using the service. TransmogrificationInterface.jpg|Using the interface. TransmogrificationResult.jpg|The end result. WarpweaverHashom.jpg|Stormwind Transmogrification NPC References Patch changes * See also * Replica * Set look alikes * Tier 13 * Void Storage External links ;Info ;Tools ;News Mar 22nd 2012 9:00PM}} Mar 14th 2012 4:00PM}} Sep 28th 2011 1:00PM}} ;Guides Aug 25th 2011 5:30PM}} Sep 1st 2011 2:00PM}} Sep 15th 2011 4:00PM}} Sep 22nd 2011 6:00PM}} ;Previewing Kategooria:Transmogrification